Don't Forget
by Stella wed
Summary: Song-fic  O que Snape sentiu ao ver Lily se casando. "Aquilo que se faz por amor está sempre além do bem e do mal."


(_Escutem! De verdade! E tirem os astericos... hihi)_

w*w*w*.*y*out*ube*.*c*om/*wat*ch?*v=*SuL45*A_18*hM

**Did you forget**  
>Você se esqueceu<br>**That I was even alive**  
>Que eu ainda estava vivo?<br>**Did you forget**  
>Você se esqueceu<br>**Everything we ever had**  
>Tudo o que tínhamos?<br>**Did you forget**  
>Você se esqueceu<br>**About me?**  
>De mim?<p>

Severo Snape analisou o papel. Estava amassado porque, num acesso de raiva, ele o prensara entre as mãos. Relia agora, tentando conter as lágrimas.

Precisava ser forte. Precisava não sentir. Dor e amor eram para os fracos. E ele era forte.

Mas não podia. Não podia resistir. Não a um pedido dela. Aquela que tomara seu coração, esmagara e não o devolvera, embora ele ainda pudesse sentir as suas batidas.

O convite para o casamento de Lily Evans e James Potter era convencional. Enfeitado, e copiado por mágica. Seu nome pairava no envelope, sem significado especial. Mas, no final do convite, ele podia ver a sua linda caligrafia.

_Gostaria que você viesse, Sev_.

Porque ela ainda o torturava? Não sabia que agora era um comensal, que estava contra todos que ela amava? Não sabia que _ele_a amava? Que ele tentara esquecer, mas ela tinha de relembrá-lo com aquele maldito convite, para que ele pudesse ver a sua felicidade, e que aquilo só o trouxesse mais dor?

Não era justo. Não era justo com ele. Ela esquecera, mas o forçava a relembrar.

**Did you regret**  
>Você se arrependeu<br>**Ever standing by my side**  
>De ter estado ao meu lado?<br>**Did you forget**  
>Você se esqueceu<br>**What we were feeling inside**  
>O que nós sentíamos por dentro?<br>**Now I'm left**  
>Agora só me restou<br>**To forget about us**  
>Esquecer de nós<p>

E ele odiava isso. Odiava o fato de amá-la. Odiava o fato de que ela não o correspondia.

Mesmo assim, se encontrava andando em rápidas passadas em um belo campo. Ao longe, ouviam-se risadas e festejos. De repente, todos se calaram e uma melodia encheu os ouvidos. Para muitos, era uma linda música. Para ele, trazia apenas melancolia.

Snape se aproximou, e ficou atrás de uma árvore, ouvindo a marcha nupcial. Podia ver todos, embora eles não o pudessem ver. Lá estavam, todos aqueles que não o traziam boas lembranças.

Mas eles não importavam mais. Pois ele a vira. Lily Evans caminhava devagar, parecendo radiante. Seu sorriso iluminava as pessoas ao seu redor, e parecia que nada poderia estragar aquele momento.

Por um momento fugaz, Snape sorriu também, como costumava fazer quando ela o dirigia sorrisos como aquele. Mas o sorriso dessa vez não era destinado a ele.

**But somewhere we went wrong**  
>Mas em algum lugar nós erramos<br>**We were once so strong**  
>Nós éramos tão fortes<br>**Our love is like a song**  
>Nosso amor é como uma canção<br>**You can't forget it**  
>Você não pode esquecer isso<p>

_James Potter não poderia estar mais feliz_, pensou Snape. Tinha a mulher que queria. A mulher que dizia amar, e que o amava também.

E Snape não podia o invejar mais; Potter estava se casando, ele estava observando. Potter estava sendo amado, ele amando.

Se ao menos não tivesse dito tudo aquilo. Será que ele estaria no altar agora? Seria ele a se sentir o homem mais sortudo do mundo? Aquele que sorria, e não o que chorava?

_Não preciso da ajuda de uma sangue ruim como ela!_

O passado o atormentava. Ele era um estúpido, e era tarde demais. Ela estava se casando. Perguntou-se se ela sentia sua falta.

A voz de Potter ecoou alta e claramente.

"Aceito".

_A pequena Lily corria em sua frente._

_"O que foi, Sev? Não consegue me alcançar?" gargalhava._

**We had it all**  
>Tínhamos tudo<br>**We were just about to fall**  
>Estávamos prestes a nos apaixonar<br>**Even more in love**  
>Ainda mais<br>**Then we were before**  
>Do que antes<p>

**I won't forget about us**  
>Eu não vou me esquecer de nós<p>

Os melhores momentos de sua vida, havia passado com ela. E agora, para onde iria? Ela o deixara sem rumo uma última vez.

Então, como uma lâmina que perfurava seu coração, sua bela voz se fez audível.

"Aceito."

Aplausos prorromperam dos convidados. O papel do convite, que Snape ainda carregava em sua mão, foi manchado com algo suave. Algo que só viria a cair dos olhos de Snape, outra vez anos depois, ao explicar a um velho sábio que seu amor nunca por ela nunca se fora. Mas isso logo cessou. As comemorações continuavam, mas Severo se largou no chão. Percebeu que estava sentado ao lado de belos lírios. Arrancou um com brutalidade. Queria lhe infligir a dor que estava sofrendo, e ergueu a mão para arrancar-lhe as pétalas. Não conseguiu. Seu braço pendeu, enquanto jogava o lírio, junto com o convite, ao chão.

Seu braço esquerdo ardeu em chamas. Era hora de ir. Levantou-se, e rodopiou no ar para desaparatar, com uma estranha sensação de que olhos o acompanhavam.

* * *

><p>"Ele veio." Sussurrou James no ouvido da esposa.<p>

Lily ergueu os olhos e o procurou, ansiosa.

"Onde ele está?"

"Acabou de ir."

Lágrimas encheram os olhos de Lily. Lágrimas de raiva.

"Deve ter ido se encontrar com aqueles comensais nojentos!"

"Não deixe que isso arruíne nosso casamento." Implorou James.

"Onde ele estava?"

James apontou a direção, e a olhou apreensivo sair a passos fortes. Lily chegou ao local, e viu um lírio jogado ao chão. Lágrimas haviam manchado o que ela havia escrito e ela caiu ao chão, desolada. Chorou. Sentiu braços a envolvendo.

"É hora de ir.''

"Eu sei, James. Desculpe-me." Pediu, enxugando os olhos.

"Eu te amo."

"Eu também."

* * *

><p><strong>Somewhere we went wrong<strong>  
>Mas em algum lugar nós erramos<br>**Our love is like a song**  
>Nosso amor é como uma canção<br>**But you won't sing along**  
>Mas você não a cantará sozinho<br>**You've forgotten**  
>Você se esqueceu<br>**About us**  
>De nós<p>

Ele via a morte chegando. O local onde a cobra picara doía muito, e ele quase sentia o gosto do veneno nas veias. Uma visão o surpreendeu. O rosto que ele tanto odiava havia chegado. Terminara sua missão, mas ele achou importante entregar-lhe as lembranças. Para que Harry Potter pudesse compreender.

_Os olhos verdes encontraram os olhos negros._

Suas pálpebras se fecharam e, num último momento, foi envolvido por uma sensação reconfortante. Era impossível que algo de ruim viesse em seguida de olhos tão belos. _Os olhos dela_. Seu primeiro e único amor.

**Fim.**

* * *

><p>Ok, sei que não é a melhor song fic do mundo, mas eu tentei hihi<p>

Aconselho vocês a escutarem a música nessa versão cover mesmo; eu acho melhor, de verdade DSAJ´SDJISAISA enfim, espero que tenham gostado e comente, bjs


End file.
